Faith
by Greisfer
Summary: De una u otra forma, ellos querían estar junto al otro en esa época de sus vidas. ¿Tu sueño o tus sentimientos? Con un poco de fe lo lograrían AU RESUBIDO COMPLETO REMAKE One-shot.


Rehice esta cosa en un solo cap para subirlo completo alv porque no quiero que ésto quede así.

Digamos que es una resubida con final de " **Π** **αράδοξο της αγάπης-** **parádoxo ti̱s agápi̱s.** ¿O una versión director's cut home edition material extra y comentarios 100% real no fake full HD un solo link descarga por Mega?

Bleach no me pertenece. Je, de un título tan largo pasamos a:

* * *

 **"Faith".**

 **Capítulo _ÚNICO_.**

Era tan lista y se sentía tan tonta. ¿Cómo era eso posible? y ¿cómo es que se tiene uno de los mejores promedios de su carrera y aun así sentirse como si no supiera ni sumar? ¿quién la mandaba a estar sufriendo de a gratis en una clase que no comprendía del todo?

Volteó a su derecha y vio su motivo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Na-nada- dijo ella apenada y volvió a prestar atención a la clase, o al menos eso intentó pero el ver la pizarra llena de números, letras y otros símbolos la marearon.

¿Por qué había tomado esa infernal materia? ¿por qué?

\- ¿No alcanzas a ver?, toma, copia del mío.

\- Bueno...- murmuró Orihime tomando el cuaderno que le prestaba Kurosaki Ichigo, el chico con el mejor promedio de toda la escuela.

Kurosaki era muy listo, casi un genio y por eso estaba estudiando Matemáticas, eran su pasión. El chico en cuestión era un as en aquella ciencia, impresionaba a sus profesores cada vez que participaba en clases y éstos ya lo tenían en la mira para ser sus asesores en la tesis, ¡todos ellos estaban encantados con el chico! pero el joven no era solamente muy solicitado por los profesores, sus compañeros recurrían a él cuando no entendían algo y él muy amable les ayudaba porque decía que si podía explicarles entonces él sabía que sí había entendido y que con eso se ayudaba también, era casi un ídolo para los chicos y también para las chicas, desafortunadamente ellas no solamente lo buscaban por ayuda sino que también tenía su club de fans porque Ichigo además de haber sido bendecido con inteligencia, también era muy guapo. Poseía unos ojos color chocolate que hipnotizaban, un rostro con proporciones perfectas y unos labios que cuando se curvaban en una sonrisa, hasta podían hacer milagros, también tenía un cuerpo atlético ya que su ejercicio favorito era el salir a correr todas las mañanas antes de las clases, regresaba a tomar una ducha, intentaba peinar su hermosa cabellera anaranjada y se vestía siempre de manera semi-anticuada pero a él se le veía de muerte; siempre usaba pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, camisa en color crema, chalecos lisos de diferentes tonalidades y encima una sudadera delgada, a veces usaba tenis de color negro o zapatos del mismo color, y frente a sus ojos, siempre tenía sus inseparables gafas de armazón negro y delgado. Todo aquel conjunto de características físicas eran una perfecta combinación, además, Ichigo Kurosaki tenía una personalidad única, podía ser un chico muy serio pero cuando quería, era simplemente encantador; tenía su genio, claro, pero solamente salía a relucir con quienes lo sacaban de sus casillas.

Un momento ¿cómo es que ella sabía su rutina y de qué iba su vida? fácil, ella era su vecina desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Inoue Orihime era la vecina de aquel chico quien también era dueño de su corazón desde que ambos tenían 10.

Ella no se sentía tan especial en comparación al pelinaranja, solamente era una chica de 19 años que estudiaba biología en la universidad de su ciudad muy cercana a su hogar; era lista, sí pero no le gustaba destacar. Amaba mucho su carrera porque había quedado enamorada del área desde que comenzó a leer acerca de ella en secundaria.

Y si amaba mucho la biología ¿qué hacía ahí metida en "Lógica, lenguaje y matemáticas"?

Oh claro, era una materia optativa que le daría algunos créditos para su titulación.

¿Y no había otras? Sí pero justamente en ese mismo semestre, Ichigo decidió cursarla y contrario a lo que se creería, fue él el que le dio la información para poder inscribirla.

Todavía tenía fresca aquella vez.

 _Orihime iba caminando rumbo a su casa puesto que justo había terminado las clases y regresaba a comer pero en eso escuchó que la llamaban._

 _\- ¡Inoue!_

 _\- ...- ella no respondió de la impresión porque sabía a quién le pertenecía aquella voz masculina, le dio un semi-infarto pero de algún lado sacó fuerza y lo encaró._

 _\- Hola, ¿cómo estás?- llegó él frente a ella algo agitado y con unas hojas en la mano._

 _\- Bi-bien, ¿y tú?- preguntó ella algo preocupada porque el chico se veía estresado._

 _\- También, oye una pregunta._

 _\- Dime- respondió Orihime entusiasmándose por un momento pero sabía bien con quién estaba hablando, Ichigo no mostraba interés alguno en ella y solamente eran vecinos-amigos. Hacía tiempo que no esperaba más puesto que no le gustaba sentirse mal después de emocionarse._

 _\- Bueno, verás, el profesor Yamamoto tiene lugares para todas las áreas en el próximo curso de "Lógica, lenguaje y matemáticas", ¿te interesa tomar esa materia?, vi y cubre créditos en tu carrera- respondió él entregándole una de las hojas que traía- Y-yo también la to-tomaré así que si te atoras en algo, te ayudaré._

 _\- Gracias Kurosaki-kun, yo creo...- iba a responder ella pero él se apresuró a corregirse._

 _\- ¡N-no creas que te dije tonta o que no pue-puedes!... es sólo... bueno... las matemáticas son enemigas de muchos y pues si no te interesa está bien... yo quise venir a decirte primero para que la contemplaras en tus opciones antes de inscribir las materias- comentó él pasando con nerviosismo una mano por su cabello._

 _\- Lo pensaré, pero yo creo que sí porque me gustaría probar un poco de otra área- respondió ella sonriéndole, él asintió y se despidió rápido de la chica porque tenía que ir a avisarles a otros de sus compañeros._

 _Al estar frente a la computadora el día que le tocaba inscribirse, registró primero aquella materia. El primer día de clases del nuevo semestre, ella llegó primero al aula, un par de minutos después llegó él y sorpresivamente se sentó a su lado para comenzar a platicar animadamente de lo que iban a ver en el curso._

\- Y así hacemos una demostración en el sistema axiomático que tomamos como ejemplo, es de los más sencillos puesto que sólo usa implicaciones lógicas; copien esos ejercicios que son de tarea para entregar. Nos vemos la próxima clase- anunció el profesor y salió del aula mientras que los alumnos transcribían lo del pizarrón a sus libretas. Orihime salió de su ensoñación y se apresuró a copiar,

\- Son pocos...- murmuró para sí mismo Ichigo y guardó todas sus cosas.

\- ¿En serio?- preguntó la pelinaranja mientras escribía, el profesor escribió al menos diez ejercicios. No le sorprendió que él ya se los hubiera memorizado.

\- Lo digo porque todos son casi iguales, sólo cambió los paréntesis y puso una que otra conjunción en lugar de la implicación- explicó él señalando la pizarra con el dedo índice, el cual movía como si estuviera escribiendo en el aire.

\- Ahh... ya lo veré cuando los resuelva- comentó Orihime y continuó en lo suyo pero pausó cuando vio que los compañeros que habían salido, regresaron.

\- Disculpen, olvidé anunciarles que dentro de una semana haré el primer examen concerniente a esta materia, repasen antes de la próxima clase en donde aclararé todas sus dudas- anunció el sensei desde el umbral de la puerta y luego de hablar ahora sí se retiró.

Casi todos los que se quedaron hicieron exclamaciones de sorpresa y comenzaron a tener pánico colectivo.

\- Al menos recordó el avisarnos, ¿no?, Kurosaki-kun- dijo la chica pelinaranja y volteó hacia donde creyó que estaba el mencionado pero descubrió que él ya estaba huyendo porque salió primero del salón.

\- ¿Dónde está Kurosaki?- preguntó uno de los chicos en voz alta.

\- Tal vez va tarde a su otra clase, es la hora en punto- respondió otro consultando su reloj.

\- Puede ser, ¡y yo que quería pedirle ayuda!

\- Y yo.

\- También yo.

\- Creo que casi todos.

Después ya nadie dijo algo relevante y todos se retiraron en cuanto terminaron. Orihime abandonó el salón y sonrió para sí.

\- Él no tiene más clases hoy- se dijo en voz alta, se encaminó hacia su hogar puesto que también para ella era hora de irse. Una de las muchas cosas por las cuales no se arrepentía de haber tomado esa clase es que los días que les tocaba regresaban juntos a casa. Generalmente era él el que hablaba más pero a ella no le importaba mucho, le gustaba escucharlo hablar tan apasionadamente acerca de su área; no siempre hablaban de eso sino que compartían nimiedades o ella también comentaba cosas de su carrera, platicaban hasta llegar a casa de ella y se despedían en la puerta de la cerca del jardín, él se quedaba ahí hasta que ella se metía a su hogar y él atravesaba la calle bajo la atenta mirada de la chica desde la ventana. Era una hermosa rutina pero sólo duraría el semestre, al siguiente sólo se saludarían al encontrarse por casualidad.

Esa era la primera vez que caminaba sola luego de salir de esa clase en todo el semestre, desde el primer día que salieron Ichigo le comentó que también terminaba así que le ofreció acompañarla, la pena casi le hace decir que no pero notó de inmediato que no tenía caso mentirle, vivían demasiado cerca como para que él no se diera cuenta de que ella llegaría a su casa antes. Le agradaba la situación pero pronto supo (por un desafortunado comentario de él) que siempre se iba con ella por la excusa de que le ayudaba con la materia porque al ser de otra área, se le complicaba más. Todos querían su ayuda y él no podía brindárselas puesto que estaba un poco cansado de ser siempre el buen y listo compañero que sacaba de la brea a quien se atorara.

En eso pensaba cuando alcanzó a divisar al joven sentado en la acera de la casa de Orihime, él volteó justo en el momento en el que ella dobló caminando la esquina de la cuadra. Levantó una mano para informarle que la había visto.

\- Perdón- se disculpó Ichigo levantándose.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó la pelinaranja completamente desconcertada.

\- Por salirme así sin esperarte.

\- Ahh... eso, ¡no te preocupes!... ya he caminado a casa sola antes- comentó ella intentando no sonar algo grosera con la última frase aunque fuera verdad.

\- ...- él la miró como no creyéndolo pero de inmediato borró esa expresión, sí, le había dolido un poco en cierto lugar en el pecho aquel comentario.

\- Se veía venir que todos te preguntaran- dijo la chica para reanudar la conversación antes de que todo se tornara incómodo.

\- Sí, no es que no quisiera pero también tengo mis obligaciones, en serio no me molesta ayudar a uno o dos compañeros pero se deja venir casi todo el salón y es... molesto- confesó él sacudiendo su brillante cabellera.

\- "Ayuda a tus semejantes a levantar su carga pero no a llevarla."- citó Orihime con solemnidad ante lo cual Ichigo sonrió.

\- ¡Exacto! Si Pitágoras no decía las cosas sólo porque sí. Ayudo sí pero últimamente les tiendo la mano y se toman el pie, por eso huyo como hoy. Realmente no me importa que digan que soy "mala onda" pero hay quienes sí lo necesitan- explicó él con fastidio- Como sea, ¿quieres que te ayude a repasar?- preguntó el chico ahora tornándose amable.

\- Jajajaja- rió Orihime mientras se cubría la boca, el pelinaranja la miró perplejo.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó casi a punto de soltarse a reír puesto que la melodiosa risa de la chica era contagiosa.

\- E-es que hablas de que no te gusta ayudar pero me ofreces ayuda, "no ayudo pero te ayudo", la paradoja de Kurosaki- respondió la chica ya algo calmada.

\- Todo depende del sujeto y de los factores bajo los cuales se desarrolle el ofrecimiento, esas son mis condiciones necesarias para ofrecer ayuda- rearguyó él cruzándose de brazos.

\- Hablando de ellas... ¿sería abusar de ti si te pido que me ayudes a entenderlas?, eso lo dieron al principio del curso, ese día que estaba que me caía de gripe- pidió ella juntando sus manos como si estuviera rezando. Realmente necesitaba ayuda esa vez por la razón anteriormente dicha y repasando con él comprendería mejor.

\- Sujeto y factores- repitió Ichigo entrecerrando los ojos como si estuviera analizándola.

\- Inoue Orihime, no prestó mucha atención por enfermedad- respondió la chica con alegría.

\- Son plausibles ambas y aunque no lo fueran, yo ofrecí mi ayuda; puestas en claro esas premisas, informo que estaré aquí a las seis- aseguró él mirando su reloj, el cual marcaba las cuatro y quince.

\- ¿A-aquí?- preguntó Orihime con nerviosismo. No era la primera vez en el semestre que él iba a ayudarla a su casa pero siempre la tomaba por sorpresa que él lo indicara.

\- Sí, tú sabes: mis hermanas se la pasan dando vueltas para ver qué hacemos y mi padre está ahí corrigiendo cosas que no necesitan ser corregidas- recordó el pelinaranja mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su casa.

\- Ah, claro. Entonces nos vemos.- se despidió ella para escombrar un poco su casa, él terminó de cruzar la calle y volteó mientras sonreía al mirar la puerta cerrándose tras la chica.

* * *

Orihime se apresuró a recoger los trastes que tenía esparcidos por toda la sala y el comedor, también escondió la ropa que dejó tirada esa mañana al salir rápido de casa puesto que se le había hecho un poco tarde para sus estándares; procuraba llegar al menos cinco minutos antes a cada primer clase puesto que era el colmo que viviendo tan cerca llegase tarde. Barrió y sacudió un poco, no le tomó mucho puesto que era una casa pequeña, vivía sola desde que tuvo la mayoría de edad así que no tenía tanto desorden.

\- ¿Qué hora es?- se preguntó y miró hacia el reloj de pared el cual marcaba las cinco con cincuenta, corrió a cambiarse y a buscar algo que picar y beber para no hacer el rato sufrible.

Con la precisión de un reloj suizo, Ichigo golpeó levemente la puerta. Ella abrió y nuevamente se saludaron. Él ahora había dejado el "look" de Ichigo Kurosaki de la universidad de Karakura en casa puesto que ahora traía un pantalón deportivo negro, tenis y una camiseta blanca de su banda favorita. Se pusiera lo que se pusiera le quedaba tan bien y a Orihime le elevaba unas rayitas el ego el ser la única chica de su institución que lo podía ver así.

\- Con permiso- murmuró él al entrar por completo. Se dirigieron a la mesa del comedor puesto que ahí se repasaba mejor.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó Orihime con plato de galletas saladas en mano.

\- Por ahora no, gracias- negó el chico y tomó asiento, ella lo imitó.

\- Tomemos a la integral por su límite inferior y su límite superior- dijo Ichigo y abrió el cuaderno que había traído consigo.

\- ¿Eh?- exclamó ella sin comprender.

\- Tomemos al toro por los cuernos...- murmuró él algo apenado por pensar que había sido algo pedante.

\- Ahhh...

\- Comencemos por algo que sea intuitivo, ¿sí?- propuso el pelinaranja y la chica asintió- bien, si una persona dice "estoy mintiendo" ¿dice algo falso o algo verdadero?- preguntó él mirándola con atención.

\- Humm... Si está mintiendo, miente pero entonces dice la verdad y si dice la verdad, al afirmar que miente entonces miente por lo tanto es falso que miente pero... ay, eso es algo circular- razonó Orihime mirándolo a la cara como si tuviera temor a equivocarse.

\- Correcto...- dijo él bastante impresionado por lo dicho por ella, no sólo dijo la estructura de la frase sino que no dejó que la contradicción la llevara muy lejos.

\- Podrías decir que no es un enunciado pero como se está diciendo algo que puede ser visto bajo valores de verdad entonces necesariamente tiene que ser verdadera o falsa así que entonces es una proposición- continuó ella sumamente concentrada en el problema, lo que evitó que pudiera notar que él tenía la boca abierta.

\- Ajá...- exclamó él centrando todos sus sentidos en Orihime.

\- Pues entonces la paradoja está en que solamente puede ser verdadero o falso lógicamente pero mezclamos esa verdad con la expresada en el lenguaje, es decir: si miente entonces miente y aunque su afirmación pueda ser interpretada como que dice la verdad, seguirá siendo falsa porque es un enunciado falso... ¿o estoy mal?- preguntó ella notándose ahora sí confundida.

\- E-es correcto Inoue...- respondió Ichigo y sintió su corazón latir con mucha fuerza, casi al borde de la taquicardia ¿por qué? porque él era de ese tipo de chico que se conquista por la personalidad, no por la apariencia pese a que la chica que tenía enfrente no le era indiferente, Inoue era muy bonita, eso siempre lo había admitido.

\- ¡Genial!, no estoy tan mal como pensé, ¡parece que entonces mi cerebro no se me salió todo por la nariz ese día con la gripe!- celebró ella sonriendo, de inmediato se puso a escribir lo que había dicho para poder repasarlo después.

Tardó un poco más en hacerlo pero a Ichigo no le importó, él se dedicó sólo a contemplar a la chica de la que llevaba enamorado por mucho tiempo, ¿cuánto era ese tiempo? al menos ocho años si no es que más. Sí, era un amor de infancia pero pensándolo a fondo, si no se había enamorado de alguien más era por alguna causa y admitiendo ser él un determinista, pensaba en que si estaba junto a ella en ese semestre, era porque tenía que hacer algo con respecto a su situación con Orihime.

* * *

Algunos días después.

\- Decepcionante, de verdad decepcionante.

\- ...

\- Luego se distingue que no hicieron el esfuerzo, ¡es increíble que sólo cuatro personas pasaron! ¡y dos de ellas apenas con seis!

El anciano profesor se encontraba regañando a todo el grupo porque realizó el examen el viernes pasado y pues está de sobra decir que quería mandarlo todo al garete. A esas alturas no sabía si en verdad había hecho muy complicado el test o que tenían miedo de preguntarle cuando él decía "¿Tienen alguna duda?"y que por ende, hubo gente que hasta sacó cero. ¿Por qué no se podían poner calificaciones negativas? en verdad había ejercicios que ameritaban un -10.

Justo había terminado de entregar el último examen a cierta chica que vio con mucha impotencia un número seis en la parte superior de la hoja.

\- Inoue...- susurró para sí Ichigo alcanzando a ver la calificación de ella y se sintió muy culpable de tener un "10+" en su examen pese a que no tenía por qué sentirlo.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de sermón, el profesor anunció que se ausentaría por un mes debido a que iría a una serie de conferencias fuera del país y se tomaría dos semanas porque a su edad tenía que tomar descansos periódicamente. Decidió no dejarles tarea alguna, sólo unas cuantas cosas para leer y repasar puesto que tenía que pasar al siguiente tema y como no lo verían enseguida entonces no tenía caso ponerles algo y como estaba indignado, decidió dejarles ir por ese día hasta que reanudaran las clases y para alivio de todos, decidió suspender esa calificación si los estudiantes estaban dispuestos a quedarse sólo con la del segundo examen, les dijo que lo pensaran durante su ausencia. Se despidió de ellos secamente pero antes de retirarse, llamó al pelinaranja y el resto salió.

\- Señor Kurosaki, lo felicito por su calificación.

\- Gracias- susurró él algo incómodo.

\- Estoy muy seguro que para el siguiente logrará una calificación similar.

\- Sí...

\- Es por eso que quiero proponerle algo que lo desafíe- dijo el profesor mirándolo seriamente.

\- Usted dirá- respondió el chico ahora algo interesado, entonces vio que el otro presente le extendía unas veinte hojas.

\- Resuelva estos bajo todas las reglas y sistemas que conozca, y traiga todas las dudas que surjan, no tiene caso seguirlo evaluando como los demás porque son cosas que usted conoce o que le son intuitivas, dará el siguiente paso y su examen consistirá en estos temas ¿está de acuerdo?- preguntó expectante- No tengo problema en pasarlo de una vez con diez porque sé que lo merece pero no se estaría llevando nada de este curso.

Ichigo miró las hojas llenas de ejercicios para resolverlos, eran cosas de las que había leído pero nunca se había "metido" con ellas. Consideró la oferta y dejando el ego de lado, en verdad no tenía caso que él presentara el siguiente examen si ya tenía lo que se necesitaba saber para presentarlo.

\- Me parece muy bien- dijo sonriendo y el profesor asintió. Le dio sólo un par de indicaciones antes de retirarse.

El pelinaranja quedó solo en el aula leyendo la primer hoja; había leído acerca de ese tipo de lógica pero nunca antes vio complicado el resolver algo de ese campo. Tenía un mes para acabarlos y por supuesto que lo lograría, esa era ahora su meta.

Salió del salón y miró en todas direcciones esperando ver a Orihime cerca pero no había rastro de ella.

\- ¿Por qué te esperaría?- se dijo a sí mismo queriendo palmearse la frente y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, él creía que la chica al verse libre de las clases, saldría directo a su casa para descansar y... ¡es verdad!, ella era una de las que había pasado apenas el examen y de pronto la culpa regresó ¿por qué le dijo que tomara esa materia? Inoue no era tonta pero aquel profesor, pese a ser muy bueno, tenía una tasa de estudiantes aprobados muy baja ¿cómo no lo consideró? Bueno, no lo consideró porque la felicidad y euforia por la posibilidad compartir aula con ella de nuevo lo emocionaron bastante, esa felicidad aumentó aún más cuando la vio sentada en el salón el primer día de clases, iba a ser como...

\- Ahí estás- llamó la suave voz de la chica a unos pocos metros de él.

\- Pensé que te habías ido- soltó Ichigo genuinamente sorprendido.

\- No, bueno casi, lo que pasa es que hoy tengo que dar una exposición en la tarde y fui a avisar que sí podría llegar a tiempo. Si hubiéramos tenido la clase completa, me hubiera tenido que salir antes pero ahora me dará tiempo de llegar al edificio donde está el auditorio- explicó ella con una sonrisa. Sentía que debía de darle tal explicación puesto que él siempre se tomaba la molestia de esperarla y esta vez no podría "servirle" de excusa para irse pronto.

\- Ya veo... ¿a qué hora terminas?- preguntó él cruzándose de brazos.

\- Uy, creo que como a las siete, tengo que prepararme antes y quedarme a ver mi calificación- respondiendo ella pensativa.

\- Entonces igual te espero- propuso el pelinaranja causando que la chica se sorprendiera.

\- ¡No!, es muy tarde para ti.

\- Por eso mismo, saldrás algo tarde y no es muy seguro que andes sola a esa hora.

\- Pero...

\- Así leo en ese tiempo mi tarea ¿sí?, no te preocupes- aseguró él regalándole una de esas sonrisas que a ella tanto le gustaban.

\- Está bien- se resignó Orihime.

\- ¿Tienes que ir ya?

\- No en seguida, ¿por qué?

\- Salgamos por algo de comer ya que nos quedaremos.

\- ¿De qué tienes ganas?- preguntó la chica animadamente, él se alegró de que aceptara su sutil invitación.

\- Sólo me alcanza para un onigiri, vamos a la tienda- propuso Ichigo y ambos emprendieron camino hacia una pequeña tienda de conveniencia que estaba a una cuadra de la universidad.

Ambos compraron un onigiri empaquetado y un jugo, los cuales comieron fuera de la tienda misma ya que ella aún tenía unos cuantos minutos.

\- Siento mucho lo de tu calificación- soltó él de pronto mientras hacía bola el envoltorio de su comida.

\- No tienes por qué, quizá la culpa la tengo yo por creer que podría resolver los ejercicios tan rápido como tú- bromeó ella tirando la basura en el cesto destinado a ello.

\- Es que en alguna parte de mí siento que te obligué a tomar esa materia.

\- Pues no lo sientas, tú no la inscribiste por mí en la computadora además, me voy a poder recuperar... sólo necesito concentrarme bien en ello- aseguró Orihime jugueteando con sus dedos.

\- Ya no te digo que te ayudo porque capaz de que doy mala suerte- respondió Ichigo riendo un poco.

\- O más bien es que ya no quieres ayudarme.

\- ¡No, claro que no es eso!

\- Sólo bromeo, no quisiera interrumpirte, ¡tú también tienes que estudiar!- se alarmó la chica algo preocupada.

\- Pero también tengo tiempo para ti, y siempre lo tendré...- iba a decir el chico pero el celular de Inoue comenzó a timbrar.

\- Disculpa- dijo ella y se volvió para contestar.

\- ¿Qué iba a decir?- se preguntó Ichigo poniéndose rojo ya que sin quererlo y sin pensarlo estuvo a punto de declararse ahí sin motivo aparente, ¡bendito fuera el que le llamó o ahora ya no podría ni mirarla a la cara!. ¿Qué clase de desesperado era?

\- Oh.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó el chico al ver la cara de susto de ella cuando colgó.

\- No, sólo me avisaron que irán otros profesores a verme, eso es todo- respondió Orihime poniéndose un poco más nerviosa.

Regresaron pronto y se encaminaron hacia uno de los auditorios. El lugar no estaba lleno a su capacidad, era un auditorio pequeño, sólo tenía capacidad para sesenta personas y ahí había al menos cincuenta estudiantes listos para escuchar la exposición.

\- ¿No te sientes nerviosa?- preguntó Ichigo dando un vistazo al auditorio, él muy pocas veces había expuesto en clase y sabía que nadie realmente le ponía atención pero al ver a todos aquellos chicos, le dio la impresión de que no se perderían ni una sola palabra de quien estuviese al frente.

\- Un poco, lo normal pero trato de controlarlo porque no es la primera vez y tampoco la última.

\- De a cuerdo... pues suerte.

\- Gracias Kurosaki-kun, te veré al terminar entonces.

El pelinaranja se fue a sentar a una de las butacas de la primer fila, apenas logró escuchar la exposición de otro tipo que tenía la voz muy monótona. Miró a su alrededor para distraerse y se sorprendió de ver a tanto... tanto chico, hablaban sin recato de lo aburrida que estaba siendo aquella exposición y otros comentaban la que venía. Lo que más le extrañó/medio indignó a Ichigo fue ver que un chico entre el público tenía una pancarta que tenía tachoneada la leyenda "Inoue hazme un hijo" pero debajo de ésta decía "Si fuera biológicamente posible quisiera que me hicieras un hijo Inoue".

\- ¿Qué se creen éstos?- se dijo Kurosaki muy molesto no sólo por la insinuación sino que era una gran falta de respeto, con gusto regresaba a sus días de preparatoria en donde golpeaba a tipos por menos pero tenía que moderarse o lo sacarían de la sala o algo peor.

\- Y ahora doy paso a mi compañera, Inoue Orihime- anunció el chico de la voz aburrida, ahora Ichigo le prestó atención a él... cabe decir que de nuevo sentía las tripas hervir ¿por qué? porque se apareció la chica y lo saludó con cariño, hasta se permitió darle un beso en la mejilla de forma "disimulada" a ese muchacho que mirándolo bien no era la gran cosa, era pálido, casi blanco y con la cabellera negra, oscura como el alma de cualquier persona con acceso a internet. Quizá lo único atractivo era su vestimenta, tenía un estilo gótico que le quedaba muy bien. De repente el chico volteó y pudo verle los ojos, eran verde esmeralda y pese a no tener brillo, contrastaban perfecto con su palidez. Hasta sentía que de fondo sonaba "Der morgen danach" nada más por mirarlo.

\- Gracias por permitirme...

E Ichigo ya no supo qué era lo que decía ella, en su mente le carcomía la pregunta de saber qué tipo de relación mantenía Orihime con aquel chico.

Ahora sí todos en el auditorio estaban expectantes a lo que ella decía y parecían seguirla con la mirada. La pelinaranja se oía decidida y no titubeaba en sus explicaciones. Pasaron al menos cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta que ella terminó.

Kurosaki realmente ni le puso mucha atención, nada más se dedicaba a oír los murmullos de las personas a su alrededor y tratar de memorizar sus rostros para pasarles enfrente cuando Inoue fuese su novia, oh, vaya que sí lo disfrutaría.

\- Soy patético- se dijo a sí mismo encogiéndose en su asiento al caer en cuenta de que estaba actuando como un celoso patológico; miró las hojas arrugadas en sus manos y recordó que las tenía que leer en lugar de andar pensando en cómo matar gente- Ya pediré ayuda para ésto.

Al parecer Inoue era la última expositora y por ende la gente comenzó a salir del auditorio, Ichigo quiso ir a buscarla pero no tenía idea de a dónde ir así que salió al igual que los demás y esperó en una banca cercana. No pasó tanto tiempo como creyó, la vio salir del auditorio... acompañada.

Aquel mismo muchacho que la había precedido en su exposición la estaba acompañando y al parecer iban platicando muy amenamente pero en cierto punto, Inoue se despidió y miró a su alrededor buscando a Ichigo, el chico miró hacia otro lado para que ella no se diera cuenta de que la había estado observando.

\- ¿Esperaste mucho?- preguntó ella acercándose.

\- No, ¿cómo te fue?

\- Bien pero resulta que mañana darán las calificaciones, lo de ahora fue solamente para decirnos las fallas o aciertos. Pensé que se me habían olvidado algunas cosas pero resulta que estuve bien, al menos sé que pasé- dijo la pelinaranja notándose aliviada.

\- Eso es bueno...- dijo él y de repente se le ocurrió algo para quitarse el mal sabor de boca.- ¿Tienes clase mañana temprano?

\- No, entro a medio día.

\- Genial, entonces ¿qué dices de ir a celebrar que te fue bien?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Me apena decirlo pero ya me acabé el dinero de este día así que iremos a mi casa, hoy es día de nabe- invitó.

\- ¡No!...- se exaltó ella apenada- No podría ir así, llegar sin invitación y...

\- Le aviso en el camino, ven ¡siempre es una cazuela enorme!- animó Ichigo y para que ella no se negara, la tomó de la mano para guiarla.

En todo el camino de vuelta a casa de Kurosaki, no se soltaron las manos hasta llegar a la residencia de él. ¿Hacía cuanto no iba a esa casa? pese a que vivían enfrente, dejaron de visitarse cuando salieron de la primaria puesto que en secundaria, las cosas entre ellos cambiaron un poco, llámenle adolescencia, cambios hormonales, diferencias creativas etc; solían jugar bastante pero a medida que crecieron, se fueron alejando ya que pese a ir a las mismas escuelas, siempre quedaban en distintos cursos. Fue en el primer día de ambos en la escuela en donde se saludaron y luego vino un silencio incómodo, también cuando en una de tantas veces se encontraron de regreso, pero era hasta ahora, gracias a ese curso, en donde compartían un poco más de tiempo.

Cenaron con la familia de él como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo, bromearon y rieron con las ocurrencias del padre de Ichigo, él estaba agradecido con su familia por no hacer insinuaciones o comentarios que llegasen a incomodar a la chica puesto que sus hermanas fueron las primeras en darse cuenta que él miraba todos los días por la ventana en dirección de la casa de Orihime.

Luego de un rato, ella decidió ir a casa, ante lo cual los Kurosaki se despidieron como si viviera al otro lado de la calle y el pelinaranja salió a "encaminarla".

\- Gracias por todo, realmente sabes cómo celebrar- comentó ella ya en la acera frente a su casa.

\- No fue nada, creo que te lo mereces pues tu exposición estuvo... interesante.

\- Me alegra que te... ¿gustara?

\- Digamos que aprendí mucho. Fue educativo- dijo él pensativo lo cual hizo sonreír a la chica.

\- Está bien, te invitaré otro día a otra. Que descanses- se despidió Orihime sin muchas ganas.

\- Sí, igualmente... nos vemos- dijo Ichigo en voz baja, esperó a que ella se metiera a casa para irse él.

Quizá deberían repetir ese tipo de veladas más seguido.

* * *

Parecía increíble cuánto más podían conocerse con pasar unos días juntos. Desde que el profesor les había dado esas semanas libres, los pelinaranjas habían acordado el pasarla juntos ya fuera estudiando o haciendo otra cosa pues realmente no tenían con quien estar durante ese tiempo. Recordaban ciertos episodios pequeños en su infancia, hablaban de sus experiencias pasadas. Todo era maravilloso para ellos y por eso mismo, a él ya no le quedaba ninguna duda y por eso decidió que iba a decirle todo lo que sentía a Orihime lo más pronto posible.

Ichigo se despertó temprano un sábado pues estaba nervioso, ese día había pensado que sería EL día, sería el último fin de semana antes de que su profesor regresara. Desayunó y planeó todo lo que iba a hacer con detalle, primero iría a invitarla a almorzar, luego a dar un paseo y así fue enumerando las cosas que haría. Como era su costumbre, antes de salir miró por la ventana de la sala que daba hacia la calle y desde donde podía ver la casa de Orihime, observó y notó que había un hombre llamando a la puerta, vio que la chica abrió y que aquel hombre hizo una reverencia para luego entregarle algo, ella lo aceptó y el otro se retiró, dejando a la chica allí sosteniendo lo que parecía un sobre de correo. Ichigo decidió salir a ver qué ocurría porque ella seguía inmóvil allí sosteniendo el sobre cual barra de oro.

\- ¡Hey Inoue!- saludó mientras se acercaba y notaba que ella estaba casi catatónica.

\- Ku-kurosaki-kun- respondió Orihime apenas con voz.

\- ¿Correo en sábado?- preguntó él algo preocupado porque ella no reaccionaba. Fue entonces cuando él supo por qué ella estaba tan sorprendida.

En las manos de la chica estaba un sobre membretado que en una de las esquinas decía "University of Melbourne" y provenía del otro lado del mar.

\- Australia- susurró él casi deletreando lo que leyó.

La muchacha intentó abrir el sobre pero las manos comenzaron a temblarle sin control así que el pelinaranja se lo abrió y sacó las tres hojas que contenía. No pudo evitar leer la primera línea "Dear Miss. Inoue, congratulations..."

\- Me aceptaron- dijo ella cuando ya por fin pudo leer- Me aceptaron- repitió mirando todavía incrédula a Ichigo.

\- Pues feli- iba a decir él pero Orihime lo abrazó por el cuello y se le colgó de él mientras se soltaba a llorar de la emoción.

\- ¡Me aceptaron!- gritó ella sin despegarse del chico. El pelinaranja le devolvió el abrazo pues también se puso feliz por ella, qué no haría él si recibiera una carta así de Princeton o alguna otra casa de estudios.

\- ¿Cómo que te aceptaron? si se supone que ya estás en una- preguntó él luego de que toda la adrenalina se le bajara tantito.

\- Es que solicité una beca para terminar mis estudios allá, mi plan es compatible con la carrera de ecología y biología evolucionaria, si mantengo mi promedio, puedo sacar otra beca para hacer también la maestría.

\- E-eso es genial.

\- ¡Sí! tendré que irme ya el siguiente semestre.

¿Felicitarla doble o sufrir en silencio?

Estaba tan cerca de ella en ese momento pero se le iba de las manos, no podía hacer nada para detenerla pese a que sus palabras podían ser poderosas.

* * *

Desde aquel día, él trataba de hacer lo posible para que ella no se apegara mucho a él. No le tomaba la mano tan seguido o intentaba mantener una distancia considerable al caminar, de hecho incluso a veces le evitaba a propósito. Le ayudaba bastante el hecho de que ahora ya no tenían horas libres pero de todas formas Orihime lo resentía y se preguntaba si había hecho algo mal.

En ese tiempo se sentía más segura de sus sentimientos pero desde que había recibido la carta de la Universidad de Melbourne, sintió el cambio en él. ¿Y se había echado para atrás en sus sentimientos para no hacerla cambiar de opinión? aunque si era sincera, las ganas de irse y las de quedarse a su lado estaban al mismo nivel. No era que cambiase de opinión tan rápido pero ahora era un poco más complicado porque con ese acercamiento ya se sentía segura de confesarse.

Ahora estaban casi a un par de semanas de acabar el semestre por lo que el prof. Yamamoto decidió empezar con el examen y así dar oportunidad a todos para hacer algo extra después para aprobar.

Por esa ocasión, Ichigo dedicó todo su tiempo posible para estudiar con Inoue pues sabía que no aprobaría por sí sola. De hecho él también dudaba un poco porque le había advertido que su examen iba a ser diferente.

\- ¿Te sientes lista?- preguntó él amablemente.

\- Claro que sí, gracias a tu ayuda, sé que un seis sí sacaré.

\- Oye, no seas modesta. Tú eres inteligente y esa aceptación de Melbourne lo comprueba.

Vaya, vaya, vaya.

A la pelinaranja le pareció extraño que él lo mencionara pues luego de recibir la carta, él no tocó el tema y ella no lo mencionó por no parecer presumida, y debido a que él se alejó un poco, tampoco pudo hablarlo, para contarle sobre sus planes.

\- ¿Sí, verdad? pero si apruebo ésto, será gracias a ti.

\- Llevémonos el crédito a medias. ¿Te parece?- le ofreció él extendiéndole la mano.

\- Está bien- reconoció Orihime y la tomó.

En cuando sus manos hicieron contacto, de pronto a Ichigo le entró cierta adrenalina. De esas veces en las que uno decide hacer algo y dice "pues ya, alv". Lo haría, sí que lo haría pues no podía guardarse todo lo que sentía por ella. Sabía que sería rechazado pero no se sentiría como un inepto por no haberle dicho algo y verla irse.

Entraron al aula de clases y segundos después entró el catedrático con aire de grandeza, se veía muy bien ese día como si las lágrimas de sus estudiantes le quitasen años de encima.

Repartió de inmediato las hojas entre los alumnos y a Kurosaki le entregó una en específico. A nadie le pareció raro o lo miró mal pues todos se querían morir en ese momento.

Orihime observó la hoja, en ella leyó palabras pero no comprendió su significado de inmediato. Aquellas simples cuatro preguntas fueron suficientes para hacerla sudar frío, en el primer cuestionario que les dejaron, no le fue muy bien y el profesor aceptó el no tomarlo en cuenta para no afectarles mucho la calificación pero ése a criterio del mismo, estaba casi regalado puesto que eran cuatro preguntas fundamentales a desarrollar en no más de veinticinco renglones.

La chica miró en todas direcciones y solamente pudo ver desconcierto en las caras que alcanzó a ver menos en una; Ichigo escribía rápidamente contestando la primer pregunta y en menos de un minuto la tuvo resuelta, ¿pues cómo no? ¡si esa era su área!, el chico pasó a la segunda y también escribió a toda velocidad. Orihime se resignó y decidió comenzar a contestar con lo que le viniera a la mente. No era una ignorante en cuanto a la materia pero realmente sentía que sacaría mala calificación por más que el pelinaranja le dedicase sus horas de estudio.

A ningún chico ahí presente le sorprendió que Ichigo terminara en poco menos de diez minutos, al entregar su examen, el profesor sonrió más que complacido y le indicó que se podía retirar, la pelinaranja volvió la vista a su examen en donde tenía la primer pregunta ya bien respondida y estaba pensando en qué hacer con la segunda.

A los cuarenta minutos, otro chico se levantó con paso tambaleante a entregar su examen, el pobre se veía sumamente pálido y seguro que saliendo de ahí se desmayaba. Otro par de estudiantes entregó su examen y uno de ellos salió corriendo pero al parecer no llegó a su destino porque se escuchó por el pasillo que el pobre estaba dejando salir su desayuno por donde había entrado. En ese tiempo Orihime ya tenia resueltas tres preguntas.

Tenían hora y media pero quedarse hasta el último y alargar el suplicio no era algo que a Inoue le gustara hacer.

Dudó de sus respuestas pero luego de revisarlas muchas veces se convenció y lo entregó. El profesor asintió y le indicó que se retirara.

* * *

Orihime abandonó el aula y se recargó en la pared cercana mientras se resbalaba hacia el suelo.

Ni aunque pasase todas esas emociones se arrepentía de haber estado allí porque de esa manera conoció mejor al chico que le gustaba, quien por cierto regresaba por el pasillo.

\- Terminaste rápido- comentó él sorprendido.

\- Hice lo mejor que pude.

\- Ya lo creo, vamos afuera- invitó Ichigo y le tendió una mano. Ella la tomó sin dudar pues todavía estaba turbada. La guió hacia un banco en un área que a esa hora estaba despejada. Tomaron asiento juntos.

\- Pasó muy rápido el semestre ¿no?- preguntó Orihime con calma pues el susto había pasado un poco.

\- Sí, mucho. De nuevo lo siento por pedirte que te inscribieras.

\- Lo volvería a hacer si estás tú- aseguró ella riendo un poco.

\- ¿En serio?- preguntó Kurosaki sorprendido.

\- Claro que sí. Teníamos bastante tiempo sin estar así de cerca pese a que vivimos en frente, me hizo aprender cosas nuevas y a conocerte mejor.

\- Ya entiendo.

\- Así que no lo lamento, me gustó mucho la verdad. Gracias por haberme invitado- respondió la chica sinceramente y le sonrió. Él la miró devolviéndole el gesto, con ello él se armó de valor y decidió hablar.

\- No es nada ¿Sabes?... yo fui contigo primero a decirte que la inscribieras porque quería verte no sólo en casa, quería verte también en clas porque tú...- dijo él titubeando y desvió la mirada pero pronto apretó los puños para después regresar los ojos a mirar a la chica y éstos ahora tintinearon con determinación.- Tú me gustas, en serio Inoue, tú me gustas mucho desde la secundaria.

Inoue de pronto pensó que el dichoso examen ese le causó un derrame y ahora estaba en coma viviendo una realidad dentro de su mente ¿verdad?. Al chico le sorprendió ver cómo ella hacía una graciosa mueca de no estar creyendo la situación.

Ante la incredulidad que dejaba ver Orihime en su rostro, él decidió confesar sus sentimientos tal y como lo venía practicando frente al espejo desde los doce años (edad en la que se decidió), aunque con el correr del tiempo, su confesión tuvo más elementos que en virtud del momento se le olvidaron.

\- Cuando íbamos en la secundaría, más bien me dí cuenta de que me gustabas porque nos separamos ya que íbamos en grupos diferentes y las tareas no eran las mismas, no teníamos amigos en común así que sólo nos veíamos de vez en cuando en las tardes. También fuimos a la misma preparatoria pero no pude acercarme a ti porque tú tenías tus amigos y yo los míos, no teníamos mucho qué decirnos y ya sólo nos saludábamos al regresar. Ahora aquí, estudiamos en diferentes áreas pero cuando supe que podríamos estar juntos vi una oportunidad y te dije pero no pensé en que podría acercarme de esa manera... yo sólo quería estar contigo Inoue. De verdad siento mucho que pasaras meses agobiada por la materia por mi causa. Comprendo si tú no sientes lo mismo y si no lo haces no te sientas culpable con ello. Yo estaré bien, solamente quería que lo supieras.

\- A-agua- tartamudeó y como aún tenía las manos temblorosas por el examen y la confesión, el chico la ayudó a sacar su botella y quitarle la tapa para que ella pudiera beber, así lo hizo la chica y casi vació el recipiente de un solo trago, el poco líquido que quedó se lo tiró a sí misma a la cara.

Los dos se quedaron en completo silencio.

Ella lo miraba intensamente mientras que ahora él no quería verla a la cara porque sentía que se soltaría a llorar pues sentía que sabía lo que venía.

\- Verás...- comenzó ella luego de mirarlo por un tiempo considerable. Ichigo pasó saliva sonoramente pues lo que ella dijera, tenía que tomarlo de la mejor forma.- Hay algo que también me gustaría decirte, todos estos años tuve un poco de fe en que tú y yo nos volveríamos a acercar.

Y entonces ellos supieron qué les esperaba el futuro, con confianza, fe y esfuerzo lo lograrían.

* * *

 _Ocho años después._

A Ichigo Kurosaki le resultaba pesado caminar por ese aeropuerto. Se sentía nervioso porque la recibiría luego de tanto tiempo. No era que se dejasen de hablar o que no se visitaran en vacaciones pero ahora ella regresaba, luego de tanto tiempo por fin ella viviría de nuevo en Japón. Habían estado unidos por tanto tiempo que él ya no podía esperar un día más para proponerle entrelazar sus vidas para siempre.

Comprobó si en su bolsillo traía la pequeña caja cuadrada que guardaba desde hacía cuatro años pero que en ese mismo tiempo decidió conservar porque la esperaría. También a su lado estaba doblado el examen que ella había sacado con un increíble 10 porque en ese papel tenía la fecha en la que por fin correspondieron a lo que sentían. Además de que era un buen recuerdo, de todo lo que había pasado en esos meses.

Se arrodillaría apenas la viera y se lo pediría.

Llegó justo de tiempo pues antes había pasado a arreglar unas cosas en su trabajo para tener la tarde libre y pasarla con ella. Su familia había insistido en acompañarlo argumentando que pronto serían familia pero él tuvo que ingeniárselas y no tener a sus hermanas con su padre allí armando un escándalo por su propuesta.

Justo iba llegando a la sala de espera y esperaría a que anunciaran el arribo del vuelo en el que ella le dijo que vendría.

\- Oye, Ichigo-kun ¿puedes creerlo? llegué unos momentos antes- le dijo a sus espaldas la voz que más quería escuchar. Entonces ella lo abrazó desde allí con cariño.

\- Orihime- murmuró él pasmado pues nuevamente, por mucho que planease un momento, ella siempre lo sorprendía.

De igual manera, ese anillo que llevaba en la bolsa terminaría en la mano de la mujer ese día sí o sí.

* * *

Retítulado así porque me gusta esa canción de George Michael :T (es que se ve bien asdfghasdfa en el vídeo *o*)... y así no tenemos problemas de pronunciación.

Realmente Grimmjow y Ulqui eran relleno, no iban a aportar nada a la trama pues solamente eran para dar celos, por eso los quité y al resto, para no alargarme. (Y no darles esperanzas de secuela muajajajajajaja) También por eso lo reduje considerablemente al final.

Tengo una continuación de otra cosa por allí pendiente, la prometí y debo cumplirla, así que si la ven, no sean malos y pasen. Reviews no pido porque bueno, ya sé que no me los merezco pero igual no dejaré de subir los pendientes.

¿Siguen aquí? ¡Ya se acabó!

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe (metal la la la) Jaja, ya no quiero vivir.


End file.
